Sonhos
by sourwolf-hale
Summary: SPOILER do primeiro episódio da 3B. Não era um sonho onde você sente que está caindo de uma altura de um prédio de dez andares e de repente você acorda com a respiração acelerada. Não, não era. Muito menos um de você mesmo entrando na escola completamente nu.


— Não, não... Não... — Stiles murmurava inquieto enquanto dormia, se agarrava nos lençóis da cama na esperança de conseguir se proteger. — Não os deixe entrar...

_Era um lugar escuro, percebeu assim que conseguiu abrir os olhos, tinha pequenas aberturas na parte de cima, fora isso não conseguia ver mais nenhum ponto de luz. Moveu as mãos e agradeceu por conseguir enfim movê-las, no desespero ergueu os braços e socou o escuro, descobrindo ser algo semelhante a uma porta. Odiava lugares escuros e apertados, e essa era a descrição perfeita do lugar onde estava. Iria sufocar pelo próprio desespero que crescia a cada segundo no seu peito. Socou mais uma, duas, três, quatro vezes até conseguir abrir a porta, quando abriu não se preocupou, apenas jogou seu corpo para fora e respirou fundo._

_Quando se acalmou o suficiente para raciocinar olhou ao redor. Era um sonho, estava no vestiário da escola, certo? Fechou as mãos em punhos e ficou as unhas na palma, tentando acordar, mas não era suficiente. Andou para fora, em direção a saída e saiu no corredor principal da escola. Continuou andando, com os sentidos mais aguçados, estava escuro e não queria se machucar. Afinal, era algo real agora. Depois iria pensar em como foi parar ali._

_Olhou para trás e viu uma das portas entreabertas, tinha luz ali e era convidativa, talvez um lugar para sentar e tentar organizar os pensamentos. Andou - ainda terrivelmente assustado - em direção a sala e engoliu a seco antes de entrar. Nemeton, o pedaço da árvore assustadora estava no meio. Exalando todo o mistério e terror de sempre. As memórias ainda estavam frescas na mente, a experiência de quase perder seu pai para a sua ex-professora druída maluca, depois ter que quase morrer e voltar a vida—Um estalo. Na outra vez só precisou tocá-lo para voltar a realidade costumeira._

_Esticou o braço tremulo em direção ao resto da árvore e foi se aproximando, sem hesitar mais, a tocou. Cipós e folhas agarraram sua mão o puxando— Acordou. Abriu os olhos e se levantou sem fôlego._

_— Stiles? — Escutou Lydia perguntando._

_— Foi só um sonho. — Stiles respondeu automaticamente, tentando normalizar a respiração. — Foi estranho, foi como um sonho dentro de um outro sonho._

_— Um pesadelo? — Ela perguntou mais uma vez enquanto acariciava o ombro do garoto, tentando acalmá-lo._

_— Sim... - Respondeu baixo e foi aos poucos virando o rosto, segurou em uma das mãos da garota e a encarou. Era surreal. Nem mesmo nos seus sonhos Lydia faria algo daquele tipo. — Espere um momento... O que faz aqui? — E mais uma vez uma porta. Virou o rosto ao ouvir o som de algo abrindo e encarou a porta do quarto. Escuridão era o que o aguardava, mas estava de noite, não é mesmo? Mas mesmo assim era intrigante. _**Esquisito. Assustador. Sombrio.****_ —_**_ Espere um momento._

_— Onde você vai? — Ela perguntou mais uma vez quando o garoto ameaçou se levantar._

_— Só vou... fechar a porta. — Não a encarou, continuava a olhar a porta, para o vazio imenso que estava ali._

_— Volte a dormir. Não se preocupe com isso._

_— Vou só fechar. E se alguém entrar? — E se levantou, se soltando das mãos da garota. Em nenhum momento retirando os olhos da porta._

_— Como quem? — Ela perguntou, e sem resposta. — Somente volte a dormir, Stiles._

_— Não, e se eles entrarem? — E foi andando em direção a porta com passos firmes e lentos._

_— Como quem!? Stiles...?! Não feche, por favor._

_Ele não escutava mais as súplicas, algo dentro de si ainda falava para seguir os instintos e fechar a porta. Não era para ela estar aberta. Não podia deixá-los entrar. Mas quem?! Ele não sabia, mas não iria entrar. Tocou na maçaneta e abriu de vez a porta, ouvindo os gritos desesperados da ruiva atrás de si enquanto entrava na escuridão._

_Era uma floresta escura, o vento soprava forte, no centro para onde caminhava ouvia-se barulho de um coração batendo. E precisava saber o que era. Precisava continuar. E novamente o tronco cortado estava lá, mas ele queria acordar, novamente aquilo não era real. Lydia nunca estaria na sua cama, não depois de tudo. Se manteve caminhando para perto do tronco quando uma luz forte acendeu, seu instindo foi cobrir os olhos. Em seguida ouviu e sentiu mais luzes acendendo, abriu os olhos encarando o desconforto com as luzes, mas manteve encarando a árvore. — É só um sonho. É só um sonho. Tire isso da cabeça, Stiles. — Estava se desesperando novamente. — _**Você está sonhando, acorde.**_ — Agora gritava para si mesmo, ergueu as mãos e puxou o cabelo, tentando com a dor despertar enquanto gritava. — Acorde!_

_Sentiu o brilho do sol batendo no seu rosto e os sons dos pássaros cantando fora da janela, abriu os olhos e viu a porta se abrindo, para em seguida o xerife aparecer._

_— Hora de se levantar e ir para a escola. — Seu pai falou e saiu da sua visão. Teria um longo dia pela frente. Se levantou e tomou um banho para relaxar, se arrumou e pegou sua mochila, chaves e foi para escola._

_—_

_— Não conseguia acordar? — Scott perguntou depois de ouvir a explicação do amigo._

_— Não! E foi aterrorizante demais. — Respondeu enquanto descia as escadas, já dentro do terreno da escola. — Já ouviu falar de paralisia do sono?_

_— Não, eu devo saber...? — Era Scott, afinal. Mesmo sendo agora um Scott mais concentrado em estudar._

_— Já teve um sonho em que vai acordar mas não consegue se mover e nem falar?_

_— Sim, já tive._

—_ Durante o sonho __**R.E.M.**__ o corpo fica paralisado. É a atonia muscular. — E completou. — Assim você não sai correndo se sonhar que está correndo._

_— É, faz sentido._

_— Às vezes a mente acorda antes do corpo, aí você vê que o seu corpo está paralisado, isso que é aterrorizante e transforma o sonho em pesadelo. Pode se sentir caindo, sendo estrangulado, ou em um bosque de árvores mágicas onde houve sacrifícios humanos._

_— Acha que significa algo? — Scott perguntou, não que parecesse muito interessado no assunto._

_— E se o que fizemos naquela noite, ainda está o afetando?_

_— Estresse pós-traumático._

_— Ou algo assim. — E entraram em uma das salas, indo direto para o seu lugar atrás do amigo. Após sentar terminou o comentário. — Sabe o que mais me assusta?_

_Scott se inclinou para trás, tentando, dessa vez, parecer interessado._

_— Eu nem mesmo sei se isso aqui é real—_

E tudo **apagou**, se levantou na cama, sentando enquanto gritava horrorizado e se debatia, sabia que estava sozinho em casa, seu pai estava de plantão na delegacia. Não existia Lydia no seu lado. E muito menos estava na escola conversando com seu melhor amigo. Gritava ficando quase sem ar, desesperado, sentindo-se sufocar, estava escuro. E piorou quando ouviu o barulho de algo pesado tocando o chão e algo o abraçando, esperneou e se debateu ainda mais tentando se soltar, mas... não sentiu dor - a não ser o seu coração doendo, mesmo sendo errado, corações não doem realmente - o que estava o segurando por trás e o pressionando contra si não estava tentando machucá-lo.

— Shh, está tudo bem... — Conhecia a voz, mas o medo não o deixava parar de chorar. Derek o abraçou ainda mais, envolvendo o corpo do menor com os braços e apoiando as próprias costas na cabeceira da cama do garoto. — Está tudo bem, calma... — Ele sussurrava com a voz mais calma que conseguia, não pensou que depois de algumas noites perambulando próximo a casa dos Stilinskis iria achar algo para qual intervir. E nunca havia visto Stiles tão apavorado quando agora.

Continuou abraçando-o e o balançando devagar, deixando-o chorar quanto quisesse, até que aos poucos, o mais novo foi relaxando nos braços do lobo. Stiles sabia, agora com toda certeza, que aquilo não era um sonho. Era o cheiro de Derek, os braços de Derek e a voz real de Derek Hale o acalmando, parou de se debater e se agarrou com as mãos nos braços do maior, buscando proteção, ele precisava disso agora. Não importava como ele fora parar ali, só... o queria. Derek não falou mais nada, muito menos Stiles. Deixaram o silencio prosseguir por bons minutos até o humano enfim se mover e se soltar do abraço alheio, voltando a se deitar na cama.

Derek ameaçou se levantar, sendo pararo por um dos braços do menor, direcionou o olhar a ele em uma pergunta muda, que foi logo respondida com uma voz rouca de tanto gritar. — Fica, por favor. — O lobo hesitou por um curto momento, mas logo se moveu e se ajeitou na cama deitado ao lado do menor, um pouco mais afastado, não sabia o que o garoto realmente queria, o que foi deixado a mostra logo em seguida quando Stiles se moveu, escondendo o rosto no peitoral do mais velho e se agarrando na blusa que o mesmo usava. Derek suspirou e voltou a abraçá-lo com cuidado.

— Pode dormir agora, vou estar aqui. — E Stiles não teve mais dúvida de que teria uma boa noite de sono.


End file.
